Celebi
/ |species=Time Travel Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Grass |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=5.0 kg |imweight=11.0 lbs |ability=Natural Cure |color=Green |body=12 }} is a / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Celebi is small, angular Pokémon with short arms and stubby rounded feet. Its cranium is shaped similarly to a flower bulb, extended upward in a left stroke. Celebi's blue eyes are rather large, compensating most of its face. Also extending from its head are two small string-like antennae with blue tips. They seem to curl in a different direction most of the time. The larger space of its back is covered with two, white moth-like wings, short and small extending only halfway up its arm length. Celebi's head is similar to an onion. Evolution Celebi does not evolve. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Pokémon Mystery Dungeon A pink Celebi joins the players group in the world of the future, in the last dungeon before returning to the past. She has an unusual personality, and is an old friend of Grovyle, helping him go to the past twice. In the game, it is hinted that she may have feelings for Grovyle. Celebi will only join your team for a short period to reach a place in the main story, and can't be seen again unless you play the Special Episode "In The Future Of Darkness." In the Special Episode Celebi has been kidnapped by Spiritomb, and will only be on your team for the last Dungeon in the special. Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Cards Celebi (Promo) Sprites |gldspr = G 251 front.png |slvspr = S 251 front.png |cryspr = C 251 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 251 front.png |emeraldspr = E 251 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 251 front.png |dpspr = DP 251 front.png |ptspr = DP 251 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 251 front.png |bwspr = Celebi BW.gif |b2w2spr = Celebi BW.gif |xyspr = Celebi XY.gif |xysprs = Celebi Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Celebi XY.gif |orassprs = Celebi Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Celebi Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Celebi Back Shiny XY.gif |IVback = Celebi Back DPPHGSS.png |dpsprs = Celebi Shiny DPP.png |ptsprs = Celebi Shiny DPP.png |hgsssprs = Celebi Shiny HGSS.png |IVbacks = Celebi Shiny Back DPPHGSS.png |Vback = Celebi Back BW.gif |bwsprs = Celebi Shiny BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Celebi Shiny BW.gif |Vbacks = Celebi Shiny Back BW.gif}} Anime Pokémon 4Ever In the movie ''Pokémon 4Ever'', ''it's the star/main Pokémon, along with Suicune. It inadvertently takes Sam from the past while trying to flee from a bounty hunter only to end up in the sights of a more sinister hunter. Zoroark: Master of Illusions Celebi also played a role in the 13th movie as Zorua's friend. *Celebi (MS004) *Celebi (SS021) *Celebi (AG156) *Celebi (MS013) *Celebi (SM125) Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Celebi reappears as a Poké Ball Pokémon in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. ''When a Poké Ball is thrown, there is a 1 in 251 chance of Celebi appearing after all these requirements have been fulfilled: *Unlock all 25 characters *Unlock all 29 stages *Beat all 51 events *Unlock the score display (by reaching 5000 KOs) It does not affect the battle, but the thrower of the Poké Ball will earn a bonus and trophy of Celebi. Trophy Description ''"Celebi has the power to travel through time, and thus wanders from one age to the next. It is considered a deity by the forests: plants and trees are said to grow in unimaginable abundance wherever Celebi visits. Like Mew, Celebi is a Pokémon shrouded in mystery. Its special techniques blend grass and psychic powers." Super Smash Bros. Brawl Celebi reprises its role as a Poké Ball Pokémon in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''When a Poké Ball is thrown, there is a 1 in 493 chance of Celebi appearing. Like the other "secret" Pokémon, it drops collectible items; in Celebi's case, it drops trophies. Trophy Description ''"A Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi can travel throughout time and inhabit multiple places simultaneously. It is said that it appears only during times of peace, greeted by a flourishing of grass and trees. Two turns after Celebi uses its Future Sight move, the foe is bombarded with psychic energy. This proves to have a devastating impact on any Pokémon." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Celebi only appears as a trophy this time in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS. Trophy Description This Pokémon has the unique ability to travel through time to the past or future. However, the only times Celebi wants to visit are those of peace, so catching sight of Celebi in one of the beautiful forests it frequents is a good sign indeed. Perhaps it's mankind's responsibility to create the kind of time Celebi would want to visit. Trivia *Celebi was the second Pokémon introduced who is not legitimately obtainable in any main series game as of now, the first being Mew. **It is possible to obtain Celebi in the Japanese version of Crystal, by placing the GS Ball on the Shrine in Ilex Forest. *Celebi bonded with a younger version of Professor Oak in Pokémon 4Ever. In the same movie, Celebi is revealed to be able to take people and Pokémon into the past or future. *Celebi could be obtained on the Pokémon Store on New York that opened November 16, 2001. During the first month of opening, you could put your game into their Pokédex and you would get a Celebi. *Celebi is the only Pokémon thus far that is able to time travel, other than Dialga, the Time Deity. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver, when you approach the shrine in Ilex Forest with a promotional Celebi, you will go back in time 3 years to battle Giovanni. *The only way to obtain a Shiny Celebi outside of Japan is through hacking or the Gamestop/GAME Event. *A hacked Celebi will not trigger the Zorua event in Black and White. Only Celebi from the GameStop/GAME event will have the bond with the Zorua in Castelia City. This also resembles the part in the thirteenth movie, where Celebi shared a great bond with Zorua. *In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure after you beat the game in the Meeting Place, there's a sign with a code on it that when you enter it, you can encounter Celebi. *Because of its physical appearance, it has been confused as an Onion Fairy despite its Pokédex entry as the Time Travel Pokémon. *In celebration of Pokémon's 20th Anniversary, a Celebi could be received via mystery gift by connecting to the Internet on Pokémon X/Y & Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire from March 1 to 24, 2016. *Celebi's type ( / ) is one of the few type combinations that has the max 7 weaknesses. It also shares this typing (except the types are switched around) with Exeggcute and Exeggutor. **These types being , , , , , & . *In Super Smash Bros., Celebi is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Fly. ** However, Celebi is unable to learn Fly in any form of main game. *Celebi was the first shiny Pokémon to appear in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Origin Celebi is based on a fairy. Etymology *"Celebi" is a combination of "celestial" and "being". Gallery 251Celebi_OS_anime.png 251Celebi_OS_anime_2.png 251Celebi_OS_anime_3.png 251Celebi_OS_anime_4.png 251Celebi_OS_anime_5.png 251Celebi_OS_anime_6.png 251Celebi_OS_anime_7.png 251Celebi_OS_anime_8.png 251Celebi_OS_anime_9.png 251Celebi_DP_anime.png 251Celebi_DP_anime_2.png 251Celebi_DP_anime_3.png 251Celebi_Dream.png 251Celebi Dream 2.png 251Celebi_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 251Shiny_Celebi_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.jpg 251Celebi Pokemon 20th Anniversary.png 251Celebi_Pokemon_Stadium.png 251Celebi Pokemon Colosseum.png 251Celebi_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 251Celebi_3D_Pro.png 251Celebi Pokémon HOME.png Celebi Pokken Tournament DX.png Celebi trophy SSBM.png Celebi trophy SSBB.png 251Celebi_Pokemon_Rumble_U.png Celebi-GO.png Celebi GO Shiny.png Celebi Sun and Moon Lost Thunder.jpg it:Celebi Category:Event Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Light Pokémon